Help:New Fairies Guide
This information has been taken for Winx Club Wiki. All credit goes to the original author. ---- As said before on your talk pages, but welcome to ! This page includes an easy guide for new users. User pages Pictures This is basically a free-for-all. We do allow people to upload pictures not pertaining to Crystal Gems, as well as fanart, but they must be kept on the user page ONLY and marked with a template. If not, they'll get deleted. However, you need to check the standards for what is acceptable in a picture. Making sure they have to stay on your user page (or your gallery - see below for more detail). Information Once again, we don't have any rules for this other than it must be user-friendly. No explicit stuff. We do caution you against using personal information. The information about your ages, your home address or the almost-exact location of your house is not welcomed to be added here. Videos Just like pictures, they're acceptable to be uploaded. But, they have to stay on your user page, and its content must be appropriate with the wiki's rules. If you don't use any videos, please don't add them. Talk pages These are where you can discuss a page. No need to get nasty, try not to insult or offend anyone. Keep it clean. Theories are allowed for now, but a forum will be started soon where you can discuss theories. Talk pages are for what goes on a page. User talk pages must be kept clean as well. Information We please ask that the information you put on pages be strictly factual. No concepts (concept art excluded) or possible theories. If you have a piece of information that sounds a bit questionable, be ready to back it up with a reliable source. Talkboxes, Userboxes and Signatures Talkboxes Talkboxes are a nice way to tell users apart on a talk page. Some users complain that they slow down the computer, so it's your choice whether or not to use them. The template is here for all to use. If you need help, contact one of our . Userboxes Using userboxes is a convenient way to tell the community about your personalities, hobbies, and so on. Signatures You'll need signature to tell people who are you in forum or someone's talk page. Click on the signature button or type: ~~~~ when you finished telling your opinion or message. Fanart, fanfiction, fan-anything? Yes, you can. If you have come up with a fairy or specialist, you may post them here. However, create a page and name it Fanon:. You can also create profiles using the Template: Character and Template: Post. An example can viewed here. Username and Account The usernames of people are personal, but please don't use the swearing languages or personal attack someone via it. About clone accounts/sockpuppets, they'll be blocked forever here, so making sure you just have only one account. Sharing account for people, if there're any mistakes or bad actions, you account will be blocked also. If anyone would love to use your account, making sure you have teach/tell them what they should and shouldn't do, or tell them to make a personal account for their own.